


Shadows

by imnot_spiderling



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, abuse tw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-11-30 13:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11464857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnot_spiderling/pseuds/imnot_spiderling





	1. Chapter 1

_The sound of shoes pounding the pavement echoed throughout the tunnel as the man tried to get away from whatever he was running from. As the man turned around to look over his shoulder to see if they were still following him, he tripped over his own feet, causing him to come tumbling down. Slowly, the man’s vision cleared, only for him to see a dark shape coming towards him. He then started to scoot away from the figure as he put his hands up to cover his face._

_“Please. Please!”_

_Then he saw nothing._

  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

“Hey psst. (Y/N), gotta wake up now.” You heard a soft voice whisper to you, although it was muffled by your sleepy mind. As hands then started to shake you, you groaned and opened your eyes, only to be met by big brown ones.

“Now you’re awake, the bell rang already, you know that you’re a heavy sleeper.” He murmured as he rubbed the back of his neck as you gave him a sleepy smile.

“Thanks, Pete.” you said before yawning as you went to pack your things, but finding them already packed in your black jansport backpack.

“Like I said, heavy sleeper. Speaking of sleeping,” he said as he followed besides you out of the classroom, “how come you’ve been falling asleep so much in class lately? Are you having trouble sleeping at home? Are you under any stress? You know you can talk to me about anything, right?” Peter said as he looked worried at his best friend, in which you responded with a yawn.

“I’m fine, Pete, really…” You tried to explain as he then gave you a ‘really?’ look, which caused you to let out a sigh and turned to face him, biting your lower lip a little nervously before shaking your head a little, not wanting to bring it up.

“I just haven’t been getting much sleep, that’s all,” you lied. Peter looked like he wanted to question you more, but with a sigh he gave up on that idea; he knew how stubborn you could be and if you didn’t want to tell him, he wasn’t going to find out.

“Okay, fine. but you know if you need anything, I’m just a call or text away.” You then nodded and you both continued to make your way out of the school.

“So, how do you think you did on Mr. Burke’s geometry test?” Peter asked, trying to change the subject, which you were grateful for.

“I actually think I aced it, I would ask you the same, but I already know you got a 100%, Mr. Smartypants.” You said teasingly as you brushed your shoulder against his, causing a faint blush to rise up his neck and cheeks, which thankfully it was going unnoticed by you.

“Hey, hey, hey. It’s not my fault I’m better at math than you (Y/N),” he teased right back, causing him to earn a playful smack on his shoulder.

“Okay, Mr. Genius, at least I have a better history and theater grade than you,” you both then went back and forth on why the other had a better grade. The debate then lasted the whole walk home to your apartment, in which you got a bit quiet, which Peter noticed instantly.

“What? Did I say something wrong? I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it, I promise. I just thought we were joking around, I-”

“It’s okay, Peter, it’s not because of you. Just got something in my throat,” you lied, “anyways, thanks for walking me home again. Hopefully I’ll see you over the weekend. If not, I’ll see you on Monday at school.”

Peter then frowned a little as you gave him a small smile and waved to him after you both shared a hug.

“I’ll text you!” He yelled before turning and continuing his walk home. You then turned towards the building door before hesitantly opening it and begin the long climb towards the apartment you shared with your father. After a few minutes, you reached your door and took a deep breath as you started to unlock the door, bracing yourself for the hell you’d be welcomed with as you entered.


	2. Chapter 2

Aunt May paused the cooking show she was watching when she saw Peter enter the room, letting out a deep sigh as he started to walk to his room before being called back out.

“Peter, come back here. You don’t think I’m just going to let you mope around in your room again, come sit,” she said as she moved over on the couch, which he then plopped down with a sigh, “what’s been going on? Is it the kids at school? Don’t leave me to wonder, kiddo,” she said as she looked at her nephew worriedly. Peter then let out another sigh and looked over at her, gears turning in his head before he came to a decision.

“Promise not to tell anyone?” Aunt May then nodded, a small smile on her lips before Peter looked at his lap before up at her again, “you have to swear you won’t tell anyone Aunt May, I mean it.”

“I swear, I swear Petey. You’re making me nervous here, what’s the big secret?” She asked, tucking her legs under her as she awaited the huge tale. Peter only sighed as he then placed his head in his hands before mumbling something.

“What? Peter, you have to speak up so I can hear and hopefully help.” She added the last part with a hint of cheerfulness.

“It’s (Y/N), she’s been acting strange lately and I’m worried for her,” he started as he then ran a hair through his brown hair, messing it up a bit, “she hasn’t been sleeping well, I can see how tired she looks and she’s been sleeping in her favorite class; something she would tell me off for doing! She hasn’t been her happy self, I don’t know what’s happening to my best friend and she won’t tell me and I’m worried and scared, Aunt May..” He trailed off as he looked up at her, his eyes misty because he wanted to help you so much, but didn’t know how and you weren’t letting him.

“Oh, Petey…” Aunt May said with a soft sigh as she then moved over and wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer to her. She then rubbed the back of his head as he softly cried into her shoulder, murmuring about how much he cares for you and how he feels helpless.

“Peter, have you told her how you felt?”

“N-no…”

“Maybe next time you see her, you should have a one-on-one talk about it, and tell her how you’re worried for her and that you care about her and want her to be okay? Does that sound good?” Aunt May asked as Peter pulled away to look at her with a small sniffle as he used his sleeve to wipe at the tears collected in his eyes.

“Y-yeah, I just want h-her to be okay,” he then cleared his throat before giving her a small smile, “thanks, Aunt May; that actually helped me feel better.” He then looked at the tv before getting up with a small groan as he then picked his backpack up and started to walk back towards his room.

“I love you, Petey” She called as he was about to close his, causing him to smile again.

“Love you too, Aunt May.” Quickly making his way to his bed, he laid down and stared at the ceiling, thinking of what he should do before his eyes were drawn to his phone on his desk. Peter then walked over and clicked it open and stared at your contact and the last message you two shared. It was from a few days ago, it was an argument on what Hogwarts house the Avengers would be; Peter then smirked when he remembered when he had asked them himself what they think their houses would be.

**~~“Hello (Y/N) can we talk?”~~ **

No.

~~**“Hey (Y/N) can we hang and chill?”** ~~

Nope.

**“Hey (Y/N) do you think you’d be able to come over tomorrow?”**

Perfect.

“HEY AUNT MAY? CAN (Y/N) COME OVER FOR DINNER TOMORROW?” Peter yelled and grinned when he heard her faint ‘of course’ and hit send, but then quickly sent another text.

**“Aunt May is making fajitas!”**

He then sat down on his swivel chair and spun around a little before his phone lit up with a text from you, causing him to almost fall out of the chair. As he picked up the phone his small smile faded as it was replaced with a worried concern look.

_**“Help me.”** _


End file.
